


The Topography of Skin  (The Family Secrets Mix Tape)

by igrockspock



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Non-explicit references to underage sex, Pre-Series, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's back is crisscrossed with thin white scars.  Every one of them has a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Topography of Skin  (The Family Secrets Mix Tape)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiralleds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Topography of Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77313) by [Spiralleds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Spiralleds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



He tries not to take off his shirt, at first, even with Lilly.

He'd learned to be careful in the seventh grade, when his gym teacher asked some inconvenient questions about the thin white lines crisscrossing his back. The social worker left the house with Aaron Echolls' autograph, the tabloids never found out, and Logan got a couple new scars to add to his collection.

With Lilly, though, resistance is futile. It's like she can smell the secrets on him, and he never had defenses against her anyway .

***

Lilly's in his lap and his shirt is gone, vanished before he'd known what was happening. Her fingernails are running down his back, tracing long red lines he hopes he'll be able to see in the mirror later.

She stops, traces a finger up and down one of the long white scars again and again. Her eyebrow arches. She finds another scar and cocks her head.

Logan swallows, his throat dry. He can take anything but her pity.

Suddenly her eyes light up. "Logan Echolls, you bad, bad boy. What did you do?"

Logan manages a crooked grin. He'll be a scandal if it will keep Lilly in his lap.

He pushes her hips down against his. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he says.

***

He tells her he keyed her name into his dad's favorite car.

It's a lie.

The truth is, he can't remember what he'd done. Maybe nothing.

It doesn't matter. Lilly teaches him how to hotwire the Mustang, and she fucks him in the back seat by the side of the Pacific Coast Highway.

***

He tells her he scratched the Corvette when it was brand new. That one was true, but it wasn't about the _car_ , young man, it was about the lack of _respect_.

They don't bother to hotwire that one; they just fuck in the garage when his mom's too high to hear, or to care -- it doesn't really make a difference which one.

He leaves the condom wrapper on the floor, just because he can.

***

He says he crank called all the numbers in his dad's little black book when he was nine.

Actually, his father doesn't have a little black book; he'd never be so stupid as to write all those numbers down.

Actually, he was thirteen and a half.

Actually, he'd caught his father fucking the star of Anaconda on the living room couch. He'd called her a whore. Then he changed his mind and called his father a whore instead.

The scar from that night is pretty big.

***

He says he launched a panty raid when Trina's friends were sleeping over. He actually might have, but probably not: he was skinny when he was eleven, and absolutely terrified of girls.

All he knows for sure is that a lot of the scars started with Trina.

" _Daddy_ ," she would say, always a little breathless, always a little pleading. 

Aaron would jerk him away by the arm, his thumb clicking back and forth over the lighter.

He told himself that Trina didn't know what happened to him after that.

***

The newest one is thick and pink, jagged where the belt had split the skin.

Lilly gasps when she sees it, a sudden sharp breath that she can't quite hide.

He shakes his head and she doesn't ask.

She wants to touch him gently that night, like he's made of glass. For the first time, he lets her.

In the morning, they pretend it didn't happen, the same way they pretend Duncan never tried to strangle Jake, or that Celeste never called Lilly a whore in the middle of family dinner.

In a week or two, Lilly will figure out how to make all of it into some kind of glamorous story, one that will keep them both floating a little longer.


End file.
